


don’t we all fall

by sspideyman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Harley Keener & Peter Parker are Siblings, Hurt Peter Parker, Parent Pepper Potts, Pepper is Harley and Peter’s Biological Mom, Peter misses Tony, TBI, Tony was Harley and Peter’s Biological Dad, Traumatic Brain Injury, based on another fic, endgame spoilers, sorry that was harsh, we all do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:25:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sspideyman/pseuds/sspideyman
Summary: After a series of life shattering events, Peter just wanted to feel normal again.Harley and Pepper are there every step of the way.MAJOR ENDGAME SPOILERS





	1. you self destruct and i watch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There's a hole in my head and my words are falling out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600333) by [wolfypuppypiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles). 



“Harley? Who’s that?” Peter shakily points to a framed picture of him, Harley, Morgan, and Pepper, plus an unrecognizable man. They’re all smiling, clearly enjoying each other’s company. But Peter can’t seem to recall who that man is. 

Harley sighs, “Pete, that.. that’s our dad. Tony.”

Peter’s brows furrow, “Why isn’t he h-here? Did he ch- che- leave mom?” 

A tear escapes Harley’s eye, but he brushes it off. “Peter, dad died last year.”

—

10 months earlier: April 17th, 2023

—

Harley watched as his brother was hit. It seemed to happen in slow motion. The explosives went off, sending Peter flying across the battle scene. 

He didn’t get back up. 

“Peter!” Harley yelled over the comms. “Peter!”

Though Peter was only 10 months younger than him, he felt like he had to be the responsible older brother, especially after they lost their dad. 

“I’ll check on him Harley,” Bucky says in Harley’s ear, and soon enough, the ex-assassin was checking over the teenager. 

“He’s out like a light, he needs to be taken home.” 

Harley lands by the two, stepping out of the suit and crouching by his brother. He almost looked-

“Take him home kid, we can finish up here.” Bucky pats him on the back, before rushing back to the fight. 

Harley climbs back into the suit and picks up Peter, who in the moment felt so light, like Harley wasn’t holding anything. 

He just hoped Peter was okay, he had to be. Spider-man always got up.


	2. a ghost of my life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter is awake  
> sort of

Peter was awake, but he had trouble moving. And thinking. And speaking. He was having trouble with everything. 

“He’s going to have to relearn most things, Pepper. Someone has to be with him at all times, many TBI survivors have seizures, or can forget where they are, what they are doing, or even who they are.” Bruce explains to Pepper, who is nodding and taking notes. 

Harley is paying attention. He’s not going to ignore what Banner is saying about his brother, but he also can’t help but watch Peter, who had been staring at the blank wall ever since he woke. 

“-I can't clear him to go out as Spider-Man, if he remembers it, until he has fully recovered-“

It’s clear to Harley that his brother isn’t paying any attention to what the doctor is saying, or if he is, he’s not comprehending any of it. 

It made Harley’s stomach turn, seeing Peter as he is. Peter is always up and moving, talking a mile a minute. And now he’s sat in a hospital bed, unaware of the world around him. 

“Harley.” He looks up to his mom, “I need you to go stay with Morgan.”

“What do I tell her?” 

“Just... tell her that Pete is sick, and that he needs to recover.” Pepper offers him a small smile. 

Harley slowly leaves the room in search of his sister. 

“It’s going to be hard, Pepper. But Peter has a team of world renowned doctors in his side, not to mention the Avengers.” 

With that, Bruce leaves Pepper and Peter alone. The mother sides next to her son, who doesn’t so much as glance her way. She grabs his hand in hers, mentally cringing at how fragile it felt. 

“Hey Petey.” No response. “I know that you must be really confused right now, but I promise that we are going to everything that we can to help you get better. I’m not leaving you, no matter what.” 

Pepper wipes the tears from her cheek, watching Peter blink at the wall. 

She stays until the nurse comes to check on him. As soon as the nurse starts feeding him through the tube, Pepper speeds towards the nearest bathroom and empties her stomach in the trash. 

—

Harley smiled at the sight of Morgan coloring with Bucky, the two unaware of his presence. Morgan laughs loudly before looking to the doorway to see her brother. 

“Harley!” The girl squeals, launching her tiny body into Harley’s arms. “You’ve got to come color with me and Buck!” She starts pulling his arm towards the table. 

“Actually, Morg. I need to talk to you.” He crouches next to her. “It’s really important.”

Morgan stops tugging on his arm, “Is it about Petey?” 

When Harley nods, her eyes fill with tears. 

“Did he die? Like daddy?” 

Harley’s heart drops. He shakes his head, maybe a little too fast. His vision is a little fuzzy. 

“No- no. Peter isn’t dead, but he is very sick. He hit his head really hard, and-“ Harley pauses, his words caught in his throat. He really didn’t want to cry in front of his sister. “He just- he needs to remember how to do things.”

“Like what?”

Harley lets out a shaky breath. “Right now, he needs to remember how to talk, and how to walk.”

Morgan stays silent, then crawls into Harley’s lap. “Can we go see him?”

“Not right now, Morg. But soon.” Harley combs his fingers through her hair. It doesn’t take long for the six year old to fall asleep. 

He moves her to the couch, covering her with a blanket. 

Harley looks to where Bucky stands at the edge of the room. 

“He’s gonna be okay, right?” He asks the older man. 

“Yeah. If anyone can pull through, it’s Peter.”


	3. when the world comes down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s hard, not remembering your own life, your friends, the items you use everyday  
> all peter can seem to do is forget

Peter Stark was good at a lot of things. He was one of the top students in his class, he worked alongside Dr. Bruce Banner, he was always successful at putting Morgan down for naps. Peter was good at a lot of things. 

Now all Peter is good at is forgetting things. 

When he woke up, he forgot where he was, yelling at the two young adults by his bed to get out. He threw a fit when his mom and brother came rushing in, crying that he wanted Tasha, not them, get out getoutgetout.

The doctor gave him something to calm him, and he quickly fell asleep.

The second and third times he woke were the same fight. 

“Petey?” A gentle voice asked. 

He was awake again. 

The only people in the room were the doctor and two ladies. He recognized them, but the names didn’t connect with the faces. Guess his brain knew more than he realized, because next thing he knew he was croaking out, “Mama?”

The red head smiles, “Hey baby.” She glances over to the other woman, “Do you remember who this is?”

Peter stares at the girl, “It’s... it’s...” 

The girl frowns. Why can’t he remember? 

“Mi—“ Peter’s frustration grows, tears forming in his eyes. Why couldn’t he remember?

He closes his eyes tight. He just needs to concentrate. The girl’s face is clear in his head, but no name follows. 

Peter opens his eyes, staring wildly at his mother. “I-“ His voice cuts out, a sob forcing its way out, “I don’t know.”

Covering his face with his hands, he closes his eyes again. The girl looked so sad, so disappointed. Peter was sorry he couldn’t remember her name. 

Pepper sighs, then gently pulls Peter’s hands from his face, “It’s okay, Petey. This is MJ. She’s one of your friends from school, you went to high school together. 

Oh. MJ. 

“That’s a nice name.” Peter mumbles, feeling tired again. 

The girl—MJ—struggles to find her voice. “Th-Thank you.”

Peter nods, his head falling lower and lower. With his hands still in Pepper’s, he drifts back to sleep, keeping MJ’s name in his mind. 

—————

Michelle stared at her boyfriend. Her boyfriend who couldn’t even remember her name. 

She couldn’t help the tears that fell once he was sleeping again. Pepper—bless this woman—rubbed MJ’s back, a simple but soothing feeling. 

“He doesn’t remember me. He didn’t remember Ned or Shuri. He doesn’t remember his closest friends, Pepper.” MJ cries.

Pepper—tears springing, one hand on MJ’s back, one still holding Peter—pulls the former closer, whispering words that were supposed to be calming, but left MJ with a dreadful feeling. 

“He’ll be okay, he’ll remember.” 

—————

Harley was there when Peter woke up again, much less confused. He had asked Peter if he wanted to play a game of GoFish with him. A child’s game, yes, but would help keep Peter grounded.

“Harley,” Peter said, laying down a match, “Can I tell you something?”

Harley nodded, picking up a new card. 

“That MJ girl? She’s pretty cute.” 

The words have Harley frozen in his seat. He didn’t remember MJ? The girl he gushed about 24/7? 

“Yeah, she’s pretty cool. You and her are actually good friends.”

Peter freezes. Looking at his brother, he says, “How are we good friends if I’ve never even met her?” 

Harley hopes he doesn’t show how uncomfortable he feels, or hopes that Peter isn’t paying enough attention to notice. 

—————

Cho and Bruce both clear Peter from the medbay within the week, but not before they send out a memo reminding the team that Peter may not remember them, and he’s having some spotty memory issues. 

Any unnecessary personnel were asked to stay to their floors, leaving just the team and family to the upper level, as not to freak Peter out. 

Helen also sends out a memo on what to do if something happens to Peter. She made sure everyone read it twice. 

And that’s how Peter found himself on the main floor, hoodie pulled over his head, watching reruns of Brooklyn 99, Harley seated next to him. 

They were nearing the end of the episode when Harley’s phone lit up with an incoming call, and he was too slow to pick it up. 

The screen read ‘Old Man #2’, but the contact picture was missing.

Harley smiles at Peter, telling him that he’d only be gone a minute, then ducks into the next room. 

Peter didn’t mind. It’s not like he couldn’t sit on the couch by himself. 

The episode ended, and the next was on auto play. Peter leans back into his seat, toying with the edge of his hoodie. 

He couldn’t believe he lived here, with the Avengers. His mom said that both Harley and herself were part of the team of superheroes, something that amazed Peter.

His family was superheroes.

“Hey kiddo, what’re doing here?” 

Peter had been introduced to all the Avengers, including this guy, but he couldn’t place the man’s name. 

“Harley has a phone call.” He looks back to the TV.

“You mind if I sit with you?” 

Peter shrugs, “It’s a free country.”

The man chuckles, then sits next to Peter on the couch. 

Peter doesn’t pay much attention. Maybe that was the problem. 

—————

Rhodey sat next to Peter, Harley had passed him in the hall, asking to tag team. 

‘Tag team’

It felt wrong to say it like that, but wasn’t it true? They couldn’t leave Peter alone, only getting privacy in the bathroom or when sleeping. Otherwise, he had the Avengers knowing his whereabouts 24/7. 

It had been a couple weeks since he woke up, forgetful of everyone but Pepper and Harley.

He was getting better at remembering people though. 

Peter hadn’t connected this yet, but it was quickly noticeable in who he remembers the most. The people he saw in person more often were the ones he recognized better.

His siblings, were easy: Harley and Morgan. His mom and doctors, barely left his mind: Pepper, Helen Cho, and Bruce Banner.

The avengers had some people on the easy list, and some on the difficult one.

On the easy was Bucky, who wants Peter to remember his life as much as he wants to remember his own. Scott and Hope were almost always recognized, and Cassie was someone Peter enjoyed talking to. Sam Wilson made sure to bother Bucky at least once a day, and in turn meant he was seeing Peter often. Wanda was someone Peter found he could rely on, without the fear that whatever he says is being relayed to his brother or mom. 

On the unintentional hard to remember list, Thor was number one, as well as the Guardians. They hadn’t been to the compound once, and no matter how many pictures or video chats he’s seen, Peter can’t seem to recall their names. He was better about Carol, who had stopped by when she heard of his accident, but it still was difficult. Strange wasn’t keen on coming out to the compound, and so Peter’s brain wasn’t keen on remembering his name. T’challa was on and off. In person, Peter could greet him, see Shuri and remember who it is, but when the hero is in the background of Shuri’s video chats, his name leaves Peter’s mind right as he’s about to say it. 

Rhodey was on either list, depending on the type of day Peter was having. 

Today, James knew from the moment he entered the room, Peter couldn’t recall his name. 

“Kid, it’s okay, just let me tell you.” Rhodey offers. Peter shakes his head, not looking at the man. He was growing quite frustrated, and Rhodey was wondering whether or not he should get someone else in here. 

“No! I should be able to remember, I can remember! Just give me a minute.” Peter plays with the sleeve of his hoodie, trying to focus. If he could just remember when they met, he would know the man’s name. 

His mind supplies him with nothing. 

Frustrated, Peter shoots out of his seat, still not locking eyes with the man, pacing around the room. 

“Peter, c’mon. It’s okay to get help-“

”No! People need help remembering where they put their keys, not remember names of people you’ve known your whole life, so just shut up with your help, Rhodey!”

Peter freezes. 

“Rhodey.”

He remembered. 

“Rhodey!”

The man—Rhodey—smiles as Peter grows excited. 

When Harley comes back in, he finds Peter and Rhodey bouncing around, laughing like schoolgirls. 

“What’s... going on?” He asks, an amused grin on his face.

”I remembered!” Peter laughs, his grin unwavering.

”What?”

”I remembered Rhodey’s name, Harley!”

Realization dawns onto Harley. Peter _remembered_ a name. He usually needed more of a push before remembering a name. He hasn’t done it on his own yet.

Harley smiles before pulling his brother into a hug. It didn’t matter how long it would take, his brother would be okay.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!  
> i have a tumblr y’all can talk to me @sspidey-man

**Author's Note:**

> this is such a jumble of different AUs in one, try to keep up!


End file.
